The Wild Adventure:In The Search For Bolt
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Zender and his guild has job to help Penny to find her dog Bolt. So Zender and the chosen members where they will go to New York to find him. Will Zender succeed? But then Nigel came back. Will he tell them something or he just gets his revenge? Read and find out! Note that it is romance because there is some romance there but I won't tell you.
1. Hollywood!

**Code: R**

After Christmas, Zender has a mission which needs his family and comrades to help so Zender said to everyone, "Can I get everybody's attention?" Then everyone went in one group and then Zender said, "Okay we got a mission in Hollywood and I need all of your help here." Then everyone went to Hollywood. Then Zender said to Spike, "Spike bring along with my sons." Spike nodded then Rinnie asks him, "How about me Zender?" Zender smiled and grab Rinnie's wing and Rinnie blushed.

"**Penny's POV"**

I was worried about Bolt so I faced to my mom and asked her, "Will someone find Bolt?" My mom smiled and answers, "Yes, I called the Nightwing guild. They will come here any minute now." Then a husky come in with some weird birds with no wings and legs and two birds that I never seen before then one of them said, "Excuse me, are you Penny?" I nodded than he bowed and said, "I'm Zender and this is my team." Then I ask him, "Do you think you can find Bolt." Then the husky is now sniffing and said, "This is bad, Bolt is at New York." I was shocked that he was but I feel something like clouds touching my shoulder then another bird was right behind me then she said, "Hey Penny, Don't worry we'll be back with your dog." I smiled but then Zender said, "Yeah, we can teleport to New York with Spike's teleportation but we can use once. So that's mean we'll be back here, the hard way around."

I nodded then I face to the bird that she uses clouds as her wings and asks her, "What's your name?" She answers, "My name is Rinnie and the weird birds that you said before is Zender's sons and they called themselves Angry birds." I barley laugh at that part but they look cute. Then Zender said, "We gonna go now." I nodded then Zender and the rest of his team went out but I heard a loud noise from Zender then I was giggling because I knew that Zender was caught one of the traps.

"**No POV"**

As Zender, Rinnie, Spike and Angry birds teleport to New York; Jewel, Blu, Isabella, Phineas, Perry and Kiki stayed with Penny to keep an eye on her while Speed and Hunter is talking to Penny's agent which his name Bob. In New York, Bolt found a cat named Mittens and tried to make her tell him where Penny is. After she showed him Zender arrived. "Finally, some comrades," Bolt said. Zender looks confuses and he asks, "*sweat drop* Wow, how did he know that?"Rinnie face palm and answers, "By your dog Spike. Isn't it simple?" Zender shooked his head and Rinnie giggled then she kissed Zender's cheek and said, "You silly." Zender blushed and then Bolt said, "Ahh guys, I hate to interrupt guys but we need to go and find Penny." Zender nodded so they head to a big vehicle which they can sneak inside but there's a padlock so Zender faces to Spike and asks, "Anyway suggestions, Spike?" Spike is about to answer but then they heard a noise so they hide while Bolt is running; Mittens got hit by a mailbox then Zender said, "Ouch. That's remind me about Shadow gets hit to the door." Spike nodded so as the back door of the vehicle opens they all went inside.


	2. Bolt's lessons and misunderstanding

**Code: R**

"**NO POV"**

As they relaxes, Mittens is finding something to hit Bolt but then Spike notices her and asked her, "Hey Mittens, What are you doing?" Mittens answered him, "I'm trying to find something to hit this dog." Spike smiled and said, "If you want to knock him out. Try using a baseball bat." Mittens asked him, "And how would you know that?" Spike laugh a little and answered, "My friend Mimi, she did that to me at the first time we met." Mittens smiled and as she trying to grab the baseball bat; she asked him, "So where you met her?" Spike blushed and answered her, "I met her at the abandon hotel. When I'm looking for the enemy, she hit me with a baseball bat on my head. As I woke up, she apologies me and I forgiven her. So I asked my master to let her stay with us then he said yes and then me and Mimi are been best friends for very long time." Then Bolt asked him, "So what happen to her?" Spike didn't answer and then Mittens stops but accidently hit the box full of foam peanuts and landed to Bolt. Then Bolt screamed and opens the door and jumped along with Mittens then Zender and the rest of the team followed them.

Then they landed on the ground badly but except for Rinnie because Zender protected her. Then Bolt got up and asked Zender, "What now, Zender." Then Zender answered him, "We keep going but first we need get some food." Then Bolt got confused and asked him, "Food? What is that?" Rinnie face palm again and answered him, "Foods are the one we eat." Bolt asked her, "But where we'll get some food?" Then Rinnie answered, "You, Spike and Mittens will find your own way while me, Zender and the Angry birds will get some fruits for food." Bolt nodded and went along with Mittens and Spike then Mittens said to Bolt, "Okay Bolt, We need you to do the dog face." Bolt got confused and asked her, "The dog face? What's that means?" Mittens rolled her eyes and asked him, "Oh right, did your master taught you some tricks?" Bolt shook his head no and Spike said, "Come on we'll teach you."

Few hours later after Spike and Mittens taught Bolt. Then they're doing great and then they're at the final house as there Zender and Rinnie hold some fruits. Then Bolt asked Zender, "Hey Zender, where's your sons?" Zender pointed the Angry birds at the house with the grill outside and answered him, "They are making cute faces to the people over there." Bolt nodded then a hamster inside a ball come in and starting to scream then Zender asked him, "Who are you?" Then the hamster answered, "I'm Rhino." Zender bowed his head and said, "Nice to meet you, my name is…" Then Rhino interrupt, "Zender! Oh my gosh, I'm actually talking to my favorite heroes!" Rinnie looks confused and asked him, "Heroes?" Then Rhino said, "Yeah! You are Rinnie the legendary Altaria who has a huge crush on Zender the Legendary Staraptor." Rinnie's face turned red and asked him, "Who told you that?" Then Rhino answered, "Well, I heard about in the magic box." Zender blushed and said, "Just call it TV instead the magic box." Then Rhino nodded and asked Zender, "Soooo, Can't I join with you guys?" Zender and Rinnie looked to each other then smiled and then they faced to Rhino and nodded. Then Rhino is screaming with joy so Zender asked, "Anyway we need something faster." Then Rhino said, "I know follow me."

"**Note: I hate the train part so I'll skip that part so here that where Bolt and Mittens at the backyard of someone's house."**

**Code: Z**

Bolt: Mittens! Get down right now!

Mittens: No!

Spike: That's enough both of you!

Mittens: Oh yeah sure and what are you gonna do?

Spike: Don't make roar at you two.

Mittens: Oh really.

Bolt: Show us then.

Spike: If you say so.

Then he uses his roar which scared Bolt and Mittens but also alarmed the pet catcher. They got caught by Zender jumped on the pet catcher's vehicle while Rinnie and Rhino are left behind.

Rinnie: Come on Rhino. Hop on my back.

Rhino: *nodded*

Rinnie: *Talking in her mind* Zender! Come in!

Zender: Rinnie! Where are you?

Rinnie: In the air.

Zender: Try to get over here and hurry, Spike hates cages.

Rinnie: Okay.

**Code: R**

As Zender is trying to calm down Spike while Bolt and Mittens are arguing to each other but then Spike uses the Super bark and that's why Zender needs to calm him down Bolt and Spike got out except for Mittens but Zender is still on the vehicle. Then Rinnie asked Bolt, "Where's Mittens and Zender?" Then Bolt answered her, "They're still in the vehicle. Man, Mittens was right. I don't have any superpowers. But how come you have?" Then Spike has a message from Jewel so put a TV on and then Jewel said, "Guys! We got something to tell you." Then they all gather up and listen to her so Jewel said, "Nigel is back…" They all gasped but Jewel isn't finish yet, "But he's good, he went here to hurry because Penny's agent is trying to replace Bolt. Like what happen to him and his master." Then Rinnie asked her, "What happen?" Jewel sighed and answered, "His partner died during in the building which on fire no thanks to Bob for replacing Nigel with a parakeet because the parakeet don't know what do." Rinnie understands then they heard Zender's voice in the radio of spike saying, "Guys! They have taken Mittens in the pound get over here now." So Rinnie, Bolt, Rhino, Spike and the Angry birds are on their way where Zender is.


	3. Bolt's Love of Mittens and The Rescue

**Futurehunter: Hey guys this part where they'll save Mittens.**

**Willem: Is this also the part where the romance is?**

**Happy: Yeah!**

**Willem: *gasp* Why Happy is here?!**

**Asly: *giggles***

**Benjie: Great. First Pikachu and Buneary then next is Happy and…**

**Natsu: Let's read it!**

**Kiefer: …Natsu. *sweat drop***

**Willem: Note that Futurehunter don't own Bolt.**

Later this night, Rinnie and the others arrived where Zender is. Then Zender said, "Oh good you're here." Rinnie nodded then Bolt said, "Come on Zender! We need save Mittens now!" Then Zender looks at him and asked him, "Hey since you're so eager to save her." Then Bolt blushed a little and answered, "Hey you said no friends get left behind." Zender smiled and said, "Yeah but why you add Mittens as your friend?" Bolt blushed red and Rinnie giggled then Spike said, "Master, we sneak past inside without being noticed." Zender nodded then uses the cloaking device and walk in to the door. Then as they arrived near to the room where they kept the cats but there's a guard. So Zender notices that Rhino has a rolling ball and he remembered that they passed through the room where they kept the dogs. Then Zender throw Rhino to the cages of the dogs and then the dogs are starting bark so loud which cause the guard to move away to the door.

Then Bolt went inside while Zender and the others are on guard if the pet catcher came back. When Bolt is searching the cages, he found Mittens then he whisper to her, "Mittens." Then Mittens turned around and saw Bolt. Then she said, "Bolt? What are you doing here?" Bolt answered, "I'm getting you out." Then Mittens interrupted, "But you don't have any powers." Bolt opened the cage and said, "I know Mittens and thank you for making me realizes that." Then Bolt licked her cheek and she blushed. Then after that they escape the pound along with Zender, Rinnie, Rhino, and the others and they went to the house which the truck is carrying it.

"**In at the back of the truck which holds a house and there is where Zender and the others are."**

Bolt smiled and Zender for helping him to save Mittens then Zender smiled back then Bolt faced to Spike and asked him, "Spike can you tell us more about Mimi?" Spike nodded and told the story about Mimi, "Mimi was actually my mate and plus she's a cat…" They gasped but Spike wasn't finished, "…She was nice and sweet but one day, after being attacked by a Pokémon named George; He killed my mate right to my eyes then I'm lonely even with my brother Shadow and my cousin Raven but my master will revive her. So I waited for the past 4 years but yet my master didn't revive her but he never give up. But you two reminded me when Mimi and I are like that." Then Bolt blushed then faced to Mittens and asked her, "Mittens, can you teach me how to be a real dog?" Mittens nodded and then Zender started playing the guitar and Rinnie began to sing.

I have got so much to give, I swear I do.  
I may not have nine lives, this one feels brand new.  
Yes I've lived a good one.  
I have tried to be true.  
There are some things I never realized, till I met you.  
How the wind feels on my cheeks, when I'm barking at the moon.

[Chorus]  
There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.  
Woo Woo! Here I come.  
Woo Woo! Back to you.  
There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.

Well I was in trouble, bad.  
I was so confused.  
I may not see in color babe, but I sure can feel blue.  
I have been a lot of things, they may not all be true.  
My experience was so mysterious, till I met you.  
Now the sun may rise in the east, but I'm barking at the moon.

[Chorus]  
There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.  
Woo Woo! Here I come.  
Woo Woo! Back to you.  
There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.

There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you.

There is no home like the one you've got, cuz that home belongs to you...

"**Then Zender , Rinnie, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Spike and The Angry birds are now in Las Vegas which is almost near to Hollywood but there's one problem."**

Then Zender shouted, "What!? That guy is so cold hearted!" Bolt looks confused and asked him, "What happen Zender?" Then faced to him and said, "We need to go back to Hollywood." They all nodded and Zender calls Nikki to get his van when Nikki arrived, they get inside and went to Hollywood. Then Bolt said, "Hey Mittens." Then Mittens said, "Yes Bolt." Bolt was very nervous and he said, "I… love you Mittens. And will… you be… my mate?" Then Mittens blushed and faced to Rinnie which she nodded at her then she faced back to Bolt and said, "I love you too Bolt and of course I'll be your mate." Zender, Rinnie and Spike smiled as the two couples kiss each other.

Few hours later they arrived as they went to the gates to Hollywood, they saw Nigel, Blu and Jewel so Zender asked them, "What happen?" Then Nigel answered, "The Stage is on fire! We to get there because Penny is still inside!" Then Zender said, "Okay Spike, Bolt, Blu, Jewel and also Nigel come with me." Nigel nodded so they ran as fast as they can and made it inside. Few minutes of searching they found Penny but no way out. Then they saw a hole at the roof but only Blu, Jewel and Nigel can get out. Then Zender, Spike, Penny and Bolt collapsed but Nigel took the Lancer and chain sawed the wall and made a big hole, Nigel thrown Zender and Spike out while Blu Carried Bolt and Penny. They all got except for Nigel then he said to Blu, "Blu, tell Zender to send Bob to the Cryo-jail." Blu nodded and then the stage was destroyed and that's means that Nigel dead is save the others.


	4. The End

"**Zender's POV"**

As I woke up I saw Rinnie sitting right next to me so I put my wing on her head then she notices that I'm already awake. So I sat up and asked her, "Rinnie what happen?" Rinnie answered, "You collapsed when you're in the stage which on fire." I remember that there are no way out but then I asked her again, "Rinnie, Where's Bolt and Penny? And Where's Nigel?" Then Rinnie answered, "Bolt and Penny are fine but for Nigel, he died just to save you." Then I understand but there is one more thing to do. So I called the Peacekeepers to bring Bob to the Cryo-jail.

"**Few months later"**

**Zender's Journal**

_**I glad this is over but for safety for them; we gave them some power. Bolt and Mittens are now mates and Spike is happy to see them because it reminded him of him and Mimi but yet we not still revived Mimi. Then I scent the Darkness which told me that Bob will go bye-bye. I like it but there are more adventures then meets the sky so we'll be ready. This is Zender reporting out and may The Lord God bless you all. Peace!**_

_**The End**_

**Willem: Wow, that's over.**

**Happy: Aww but I want to read more.**

**Pikachu: Don't be such a baby, Happy. **

**Happy: Oh yeah and how would you know, Pikachu?!**

**Buneary: *rolling her eyes * Happy can't you wait for another story.**

**Lucy: That bunny is right, Happy.**

**Gray: Yeah and just be patient.**

**Pikachu: See.**

**Asly: Anyway aren't we gonna say something Futurehunter?**

**Futurehunter: Oh yeah, If you're reading this please review.**


End file.
